Z-Fighters
by Eye don't see what's wrong
Summary: With a new resolve the Humans, Saiyans, and Namekians, will step up to the plate and rise up as the Z-fighters. *Contains elements and ideas from Naruto.* I own nothing. Also on Webnovel.
1. Interference

Tien stood on the peak of a cliff overlooking the mountainous region below him. Chiaotzu floated behind him looking worried, but Tien paid him no mind. He was focused on far more concerning matters.

"Tien...", Chiaotzu started, concerned

Tien did not respond. His mind was replaying today's events.

...

He had sensed the devastating power that had entered the earth's atmosphere, a few hours ago. Tien was in awe and fear of the power he had sensed, it made King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. seem like children in comparison.

After telling Chiaotzu to stay put, he had instantly flown to the origin of the power and found nothing. Tien realized that the being must have flown to a different area and focused his mind.

There!

The ki signature was flaring wildly to his left, along with two smaller, but familiar ones. It was Goku and Piccolo, and they were fighting a losing battle against the being.

Tien rushed over to the area to help them. Along the way, he felt a small power signature, flare-up and injure the being. Soon after he felt two ki signatures disappear, the enemy and Goku's. Goku was apparently transported to the afterlife to be trained by some god, according to Krilin.

...

Tien gritted his teeth at the memory. If only he was there, he could have distracted the being long enough, for Piccolo to kill the being without Goku's death. But the worst was only beginning to start. According to "Raditz", (who was Goku's brother), in a year, two more of his kind, the Saiyans, would appear on earth for the Dragon Balls. The other two Saiyans vastly outstripped Raditz in power, too.

If Tien was only a fraction of Raditz's power, he shuddered to think what would happen if he was to fight the other two Saiyans. Not to mention Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin. They all needed to great stronger, he declared in his mind.

After making this silent declaration, Tien felt his consciousness slipping. Chiaotzu was calling out his name in panic. The last thing he felt was some strange ki entering his mind.


	2. Humans

Tien woke up to a face full of water. He sputtered to get rid of the water in his lungs and then composed himself. He sat up and looked around. He seemed to be underneath the night sky, he mused as he stood up. There was no land for miles, and he seemed to be alone.

That was until he spotted a bright orange Gi in the distance. He flew over to the wearer's location and turned him around. He recognized that face from the 22nd world martial arts tournament.

It was Yamcha, the student of his master's sworn enemy, Muten Roshi!

He looked to be still unconscious, so he set him on the ground. Tien focused and searched for anyone else in this place. A small, but bright ki signature alerted him, and to his right, Krillin came running up.

"Tien, huh, you're here.", he panted, exhausted after running an, to him at least, absurd distance.

"Yeah, where ever here is.", He gestured.

Krillin noticed Yamcha on the floor and proceeded to wake him up. Grumbling, Yamcha pulled himself up. The second he did a bright light erupted in front of the humans. Blinded, they rubbed their eyes, to get rid of the dark spots in their vision.

"Who the hell...", Yamcha started, before trailing off. In front of them was a being who flared with pure power, that dwarfed anything they had come into contact with.

Krillin, shaking himself out of his daze, got into the famed turtle stance and said, "Who are you?"

Tien and Yamcha also went into stances of their own, ready for a fight.

The being chuckled to himself, before intoning, "I am a god."

Tien was shocked before saying, "Impossible, the only god that exists is Kami!"

This time the "God", started to shake in laughter, "Kami! Pfft! You're comparing me to Kami! This is rich. No Kami is at the bottom of the spectrum compared to me. I only have one other equal in power. My name is Reno, and I'm in charge of maintaining the multiverses."

Yamcha jaw-dropped, "Multiverses!"

"Yes, multiverses this universe is only a small branch of the tree that is the multiverses."

Tien was shocked to find out that there was more than one multiverse but ignored the thought and focused on the bigger picture.

"Ok Reno, why are you here? And what does it have to do with us?", he questioned warily.

"On to the topic then, huh? Ok, the Saiyans you're so afraid of pale in comparison to the real threats of this universe. In the most universe's, you 3 humans train as much as you can, but you remain stagnant. Due to this, there are less able fighters capable of taking on these threats. This results in an overuse of the Dragon Balls, which brings upon a whole new threat.", Reno explained.

Continuing, he spoke, "What I'm here for is to give you 3 and other individuals special abilities that will make you guys stronger to combat the threats."

With that, he reached out and 3 beams of energy connected on their foreheads.

Tien felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. Unknown to him, right now a change was occurring.

His left and right eyes turned stark white, with veins around the eye, while his middle eye turned into a dark red eye with concentric rings and tomoe in it. With those changes, information flowed into his head on how to operate these eyes. Two names were made apparent, Byakugan and Rinnegan.

Yamcha groaned in pain, as his body shifted. His hair turned stark white, while his skin turned light grey. A cloak of energy formed around his body, which made clothes. He had baggy black pants, black gloves, and black boots. Yamcha's top half was covered in a flowing white robe with nine black tomoe markings forming a circle with the turtle school symbol in the middle on the back. A grey forehead protector with 2 horns appearing on the sides was placed on his forehead. Nine pitch-black orbs that radiated power materialized behind him, floating. When Yamcha opened his eyes, they were glowing gold, with a cross symbol in them. The whites of his eyes had turned pitch-black. He had one thought in his mind, " Six Paths-Sage Mode.

Krillin grew a few inches taller but that was it for the physical changes. Internally, however, he changed the most. He felt a new energy flow through him, and it felt like it had unlocked many things. His ki supply and muscles grew denser to accommodate for this new energy. It was called Chakra.

Another 3 beams were sent out and suddenly the three men had clarification on what their abilities did. When that beam ended, they fell over unconscious. Once they fell, they were transported back to earth.

After a few moments to himself, Reno said, " Time for the next one," and searched for his next target.

….

Krillin is the only one that can use elemental chakra well. The others can use it, but only the basic elements and Yamcha can use wood release, but Krillin can combine them and form all new elements

Oh yeah, Krillin's new height is 5 feet 4 inches.


	3. Namekian

Piccolo was seen standing in the middle of a barren wasteland. It had only been a few days since Goku had "died" and Piccolo had taken his son to train him. The brat was weak, but he had an incredible hidden potential unlike any other.

Right now, the boy was trying to survive and failing. He was in the middle of running from a T-Rex, and it looked pitiful. He was about to fly over there but suddenly fell over unconscious, crashing into the dirt.

...

On the Look-Out, the floating palace that observes the planet earth, Kami felt a brief interruption in his concentration. He looked to the left, where the wastelands were.

'Piccolo.'

...

As soon as Piccolo woke up, he was on guard. He swiveled around and went into a stance.

All he could see was an inky black sky, with stars littered in it, and the water he was standing in.

"Show yourself!", he screamed.

"If you say so." said a voice coming from above.

When Piccolo looked up, he saw a bright light, that was filled with energy. He struggled to stand up to the being.

"Look, I'm just going to get to it because I know that you won't comply.," Reno stated.

With that, 2 haloes of energy wrapped around Piccolo, and limited his movements. He started to struggle as a beam was sent to his forehead. When the beam touched him he slumped, before becoming rigid again.

"What have you done to me," Piccolo stated as he observed his body. His skin turned a lighter shade, while his clothes, cape, and turban all felt heavier.

"First, the name's Reno, second I just removed all the impurities in your heart. Your innate evil has been destroyed. I've also increased the weight of your clothing so you can see the benefits of it."

Piccolo was shocked, what did he mean by his "innate evil"? He wanted to take over the world! Or did he? After his wake-up call, Piccolo realized how foolish he was acting. He was just doing what his father would do. And he was not his father. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice.

"This will not be the last time you will see me Namekian. In a time of great need when all hope is lost, only then will I appear again."

Before Piccolo could answer, Reno snapped his fingers and Piccolo was warped out of the area.

Reno was left to himself, as he quietly observed the universes.


	4. Lookout

Krillin woke up to his room in Kame House. He had the strangest dream, he thought as sat up from his bed. When he stood up, something felt odd about his body.

He looked at the vanity mirror in his room and was shocked. He was greeted to the image of himself being taller. Krillin was overjoyed, before remembering how he got taller.

'Reno, he gave us these special powers. But how are we gonna train them?"

'Hm... Powers you say? Well, I might be able to help with that.'

"Kami! Is that you?" Krillin shouted in his mind.

'Yes, it is me. I'm calling you to train you and your friends. I've already informed them first, so you have to come now.'

Krillin nodded. He changed out of his sleepwear, and into his martial arts gi. He tightened the belt before running out the door and taking off into the sky.

...

When he got to the lookout, Krillin saw his friends up there. Tien and Yamcha glowed with newfound potential.

"Hey, Krill!" Yamcha barked.

"Hey yourself!" Krillin shot back.

He landed on the Lookout and greeted Tien and Chiaotzu. Kami spoke up at that moment.

"Follow me and Mr. Popo into the Pendulum room."

They were led to a black room with light peeking in from the outside. Kami stopped and gestured around the room.

"This is the Pendulum room. One of the training rooms on the Lookout. I've been told that you three have received a power-up. Here you will unleash your maximum powers individually. Now, Tien start."

Tien concentrated before yelling out loud. His eyes opened widely as he grits his teeth. Veins popped up around his body as his eyes changed. With a final yell, Tien's power skyrocketed, and he stood up. Kami and Mr. Popo were shocked by his eyes changes.

"This is my maximum power. I like to call these eyes the Byakugan and the Rinnegan."

Compared to the Saiyans power it was not much, but these eyes are still formidable. His ki has multiplied 10 times over.

"What can you do with those eyes?", Mr. Popo asked.

"Well let's see. There is a lot. With the Byakugan I can see almost 360 degrees around me, except for one point. I can also see through objects."

'Interesting', Kami thought to himself.

"In my opinion, though, the Rinnegan is far more interesting. I can control gravity, use the main 5 elements, turn my body into a mechanical weapon, read minds, summon beasts, absorb energy, and heal myself."

Everyone was impressed by Tien's arsenal of abilities. He could easily beat Raditz.

Tien then let out a sigh and deactivated his eyes.

"That takes a lot out of me. I only got this power yesterday, so I would need time to adjust."

Kami then turned to Yamcha, wordlessly.

Yamcha nodded and went into a horse stance. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He let out a yell.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

The planet started shaking wildly, as thunder boomed around the lookout. Hurricane level winds swirled around Yamcha, pushing the others back, and making Kami and Popo brace themselves. Across the earth, people were in a panic. The scouter Bulma was observing lit up.

Yamcha was enveloped in a white luminescent white light. He was in his Six Paths-Sage Mode. His robe fluttered in the wind and he had a light silver aura bursting around him. The Truth-Seeking orbs floated lazily around him. His eyes glowed gold with a cross symbol in them.

"This is the Six-Paths form. In this form I can regenerate from countless injuries, my stamina is increased, my attacks are increased by natural energy, I can also use the main 5 elements, and my ki supply is drastically increased. I can control the terrain around me and sense people's emotions. The downside is it saps energy at a ridiculous pace, which drains me fast."

Kami knew that this put Yamcha in a whole different league than before. He could destroy Raditz with no effort.

Yamcha continued, "My greatest ability in this form is my Truth-Seeker orbs. They can negate any ki attack, they could morph into any weapon I want, and they could help me defensively."

Kami nodded at this. Yamcha then went back to his base form. The strain was too much for his body to handle.

Krillin stepped up and started to charge his aura. He growled before letting out a yell, and his aura shot up like a pillar of flames. His eyes glowed white and his aura turned into a rainbow aurora of light.

All across the world, plants turned green, fires burned brighter, water rushed in waves, the ground started shaking, and the sky boomed.

...

Piccolo was fighting Gohan in a sparring match. He, obviously, had the upper hand and was lecturing Gohan.

"Gohan, you have to stop being so soft. Hit hard! The enemy won't just let you hit them. And also DODGE!"

Gohan then returned with newfound vigor and started attacking Piccolo. Piccolo kept on blocking and parrying his hits.

Gohan was confused but happy. Mr. Piccolo was all angry and mean a few days ago, but suddenly he just changed. He was nice now and encouraged him.

Suddenly Piccolo became rigid and looked to the left. In the direction of the Lookout. Gohan saw his chance and punched Piccolo in the gut. Piccolo doubled over, but on instinct, slammed Gohan with a left hook.

Gohan has no time to block, so he was punted into a rock formation, shattering it.

Piccolo winced. He could regenerate, but that looked like it hurt, and he was an adult. Gohan was a kid, so he must be in a lot of pain.

'Gonna need a Sensu Bean for that one.,' he thought to himself.

...

Krillin stopped screaming and opened his eyes. They were glowing white with power.

In a deep voice, Krillin spoke, "This is my elemental state. In this form, I can manipulate all the elements perfectly, and combine them. For example, I could manipulate the fire element that I could form fire from nothing, no fuel needed. I could also combine fire and earth to form the lava element."

Krillin then stopped bursting with power and his eyes stopped glowing. Chiaotzu looked on in awe at the three. This was them before the training. Imagine after?

Kami, after schooling his surprise, then went with Mr. Popo back to the outside area of the Lookout. The four humans followed him. He started to speak once more.

"These abilities amplify your power greatly, but what you need to do first is amplify your base forms. If you do that the gains will become even greater. So, for the next six months, you will only train in your base forms. After that, you 3 will train your abilities, while Chiaotzu will continue to train himself. Understand?"

They all echoed yes. Kami then gestured to Mr. Popo.

"The first thing I want you to do is to defeat Mr. Popo, once you do that then we will continue."

They all went into their respective school's stances and charged at the calm assistant of "God".

…

When Krillin uses his powers, he looks like he's in the avatar state. Tien can't use the main elements. Yamcha can use the main 5 elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning and wood.

Power Lv:

Tien: 220(Base), 240(Full Power Base), 2,400(Rinnegan and Byakugan activated).

Yamcha: 210(Base), 230(Full Power Base), 23,000(Six Paths-Sage Mode).

Krillin: 215(Base), 235(Full Power Base), 2,350(Elemental Mode).


	5. Training

1 year LATER...

After 1 year the human's battle power increased immensely. If they teamed up, a pair of them could take out Raditz now. Kami and have been overseeing their training to the fullest.

For the past year, they have been doing intensive strength, speed, martial arts, and defense training in their base forms. For strength, they lifted immensely dense weights excluding Chiaotzu due to his small stature and sub-par strength. For speed, they were led down to earth and were instructed to run the distance of a small country. Back and forth, until Kami said to stop. For defense, Mr. Popo kept on shooting ki blasts at them until they were close to passing out from blood loss and injuries and gave them a Sensu bean.

The humans just trained in their martial arts against their partners. Yamcha and Krillin, and Tien and Chiaotzu. Once in a while, though, they switched up to have some variety. But that is only in their base forms. In their transformations, it's a whole other league.

For Tien, he has mastered the "Deva" and "Asura" path, which gives him control over gravity. Using the Deva path, he increased the gravity on Krillin and Yamcha to give them more resistance training. The Asura path gave him the ability to turn parts of his body into mechanical weapons, based on his imagination. To help in that regard. He went to Capsule Corporation, to ask Bulma for advice. His Byakugan had increased its range, and he could 500ft in all directions.

Yamcha had an issue with Six Paths-Sage Mode. It sapped his energy too fast, and even after training, he could only use it for 30 minutes. Not enough to kill both of the Saiyans. But he another form he could use. Regular Sage Mode. His Truth-Seeker orbs were gone, but he could still use most of his abilities with less of a stamina drain. He could use normal sage mode for 3 hours.

Krillin had unlocked and mastered all 5 elements, and 3 combinations, Storm, Ice, and Lava. He couldn't seem to unlock wood release yet though. Anyways, there were a lot more combinations in store for him.

Chiaotzu was steadily getting stronger but was falling behind compared to the other three. His childish body hindered his growth.

...

Outside the atmosphere, two attack pods could be seen streaking towards the earth. They crashed in the area known as East City. A huge crash shook the city, and a crater was formed. People crowded around the crater. The two pods cooled before the doors unhinged, and two figures stepped out.

One was a hulking mass of a man, with alien armor and a tail wrapped around his waist. He was bald, had a mustache, and a maniacal grin. His name was Nappa. A comparatively short male has black hair styled in a flame. His features were firm. He was wearing the armor over a tight blue jumpsuit. He had starched white gloves and boots. His tail was also wrapped around his waist. He had a device on the left side of his face. His name was Vegeta.

Nappa snickered, "Hey Vegeta, look at these puny earthlings, quaking in fear. Pretty funny, right?"

Vegeta smirked, "Indeed, they do provide me some amusement." Vegeta then checked his scouter. "Hmmmm... I sense some decently high-power levels up north. Maybe they know where the dragon balls are? Nappa!"

"Year Vegeta?"

"Blow up the area maybe that'll get their attention."

Nappa responded with a sick grin. He aimed his hand at the floor and shot a ki blast. A bright light filled the city. When it was gone, there was nothing left of East City.

...…...

On the Lookout, the humans were in the middle of a conversation before they felt the ki blast.

"Oh my god.", Krillin said in disbelief. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu echoed his statement.

Tien spoke up, "Okay, I sensed Piccolo and Gohan approaching the area so well go with them to hold them off before Goku comes back. Chiaotzu, tell Bulma to use the dragon balls"

Chiaotzu nodded and messaged Bulma. In the distance, the sky turned dark before going back to normal.

"Bulma said that Goku will have to go down the snake way. So, we have to buy him a few hours."

They all nodded and said their goodbyes to Kami and Popo before blasting off into the distance.

…..

The regular sage mode Yamcha has is a mix of the snake and frog ones. it has the outward appearance of the frog one but has the abilities of both. Six Paths-Sage Mode is a 100 times multiplier, while regular Sage Mode is a 10 times multiplier. So is Elemental mode and the Rinnegan-Byakugan boost.

Power levels:

Yamcha: 1,400

Krillin: 1,450

Tien: 1,500

Chiaotzu: 1,020

Piccolo: 3,600

Gohan: 1,100


	6. Fight

Piccolo and Gohan flew above the forest, as they neared what was once East city. Piccolo was calm and serious while Gohan was feeling anxious and nervous. Gohan had never been in a real battle before, so this was understandable. They reached the city and found two people.

'Must be the Saiyans.', Piccolo thought to himself.

One was a brute while the other was small but looked formidable. The small one had a device strapped to his left ear, which covered his eye.

They noticed him.

"Hey Vegeta, look! It's a Namekian."

"So, it is Nappa. Let's see his BP then, hm?", Vegeta said. He then clicked a button on his scouter and numbers flashed across the red glass.

"Oh, 3,500 BP. He might just give you a run for your money, Nappa."

Nappa barked a laugh. "Hah, you're too funny Vegeta. This green bean is going to die." He then started to strip his top armor leaving him shirtless. He rolled his arms and cracked his neck.

While he was doing that Piccolo removed his turban and his cape. They crashed to the ground and created a crated. He stretched and cracked his neck.

Then, in an instant, Nappa charged at Piccolo.

Piccolo ducked and attempted an uppercut. Nappa tilted his head back but left himself open. Piccolo then punched him in the gut.

Nappa coughed up saliva, before getting launched through a stray building. Piccolo then started charging his energy. As the smoke cleared, Nappa was shown with slight bruises across his form.

"Okay, green bean maybe you do have some talent."

Nappa was brought to his senses when he saw a bright yellow and red light in his peripheral vision.

"Keh, you think that measly attack could harm me? Bring it on! I can take it!"

"EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!"

With a bellow, Piccolo launched the attack. Nappa stood there confidently thinking he could take it. Vegeta's scouter was alerted to the power of the attack.

"Nappa, you buffoon, dodge!"

Nappa turned to look at Vegeta and raised his hands but it was too late the blast hit him dead on. A yellow light covered the area, like an atomic bomb.

When the light cleared, Nappa's right arm was harshly burned and his body was covered in singes.

Piccolo panted. He had put almost all of his power into that attack. Nappa began to charge a deadly beam that originated from his mouth. Gohan looked on in fear as the attack was charging.

The beam was fired and was about to impact him before it was suddenly knocked away. The beam destroyed the cliff that it crashed into.

As the dust began the clear, Tien was seen standing in front of Piccolo. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin landed on the ground behind him. Gohan's expression became delighted as he saw his father's friends coming to his master's rescue. He ran up towards them and began to thank them.

"Hey Piccolo, are you okay?", Krillin asked. He saw his Piccolo's attack from afar and it looked devastating.

"Give me a few minutes, and then I'll charge my attack and go for the kill."

Krillin nodded, and the four humans went to attack Nappa. But even with one burned arm, Nappa was still a challenge for the humans.

Nappa sent a backhand at Chiaotzu, but he used his telekinesis to slow down the attack so he could dodge. Tien sent a jab into his sternum, winding the Saiyan. Yamcha then attacked him with a tornado kick but pulled back at the last second because Nappa put up a knee. But Krillin then attacked his left flank, bruising it badly.

Piccolo charged his attack as the humans distracted Nappa. His index and middle fingers both touched his forehead as he gathered a ridiculous amount of ki there.

He then let it attack.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The yellow beam with a purple outline shot out at the Saiyan. Nappa saw it and swerved at last second, so it only hit his side. The beam pierced through and cauterized the wound instantly. Nappa howled in pain as the attack hit him. Yamcha, seeing his opening, made Chiaotzu restrain him. He went in for a Wolf Fang Fist, scarring Nappa on his chest and fact. He then backflips off of Nappa, gaining distance. Krillin flew up behind him and did a hammer fist on his head.

Nappa feeling a white-hot rage flow in him breaks out of his restraints and grab the closest person to him. Chiaotzu is grabbed by Nappa's hand, much to Tien's horror. Nappa brings his other hand up to grab Chiaotzu's legs. With one brutal move, he rips Chiaotzu apart and throws him to the ground.

Chiaotzu's body forms a bloody puddle on the ground. Intestines are Sean trailing out of his body. Tien is frozen in shock and horror.

"C-Chiaotzu, no no, I was supposed to protect you. I should be killed, not you."

Tien says softly. His eyes trail to Nappa who is standing there smiling. With a snarl, Tien says, "Him. He did this to you! He will DIE!"

Tie yells as his power increases astronomically. His aura swirl's up around him like a hurricane, as his eyes change. Nappa looks at Tien. Two Byakugan and a Rinnegan glare back at him.

"Vegeta check his power level!", Nappa yells.

Vegeta, though is shaking in anger. 'How can a being on this lowlife planet cross the 10,000 limits?' He shouts back at Nappa.

"It's over 10,000!"

"10,000! You aren't serious?!"

Tien doesn't speak, he acts. He raises his hand.

"Universal Pull", he says softly.

Nappa is pulled towards Tien. Tien gets into a stance and his other arm starts to shift. It becomes a cannon. Once Nappa reaches Tien's position, Tien thrusts his hand at Nappa. A bright green blast is seen coming out of the cannon. It covers Nappa, before dissipating. Once it is gone, there is no trace of Nappa's existence on the earth. He had been vaporized.

….

PL:

Tien: 1,500(Base), 15,000(Rinnegan and Byakugan).

Yamcha! 1,400

Krillin: 1,450

Chiaotzu: 1,020

Gohan: 1,100

Piccolo: 3,600


	7. Clash

Goku had just finished going across the snake way and had made it to King Yemma's office. He saw Kami waiting for him. Kami noticed him and informed him of what had just happened. After, he then teleported himself and Goku back to the Lookout.

After grabbing Sensu beans from Korin and Yajerobe, he flew down to the surface of the earth. Goku started to blitz past trees and the ocean, to get to the battle's location. He had sensed the whole population of East city had gotten eradicated by two strong ki's, in under a second. After that Gohan and Piccolo approached the area. They fought, and then Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu ki's appeared in the area.

The smaller of the two Saiyans ki's was damaged greatly. Goku sensed it flare up for a moment before one of his friend's ki signature disappeared. It was Chiaotzu. The Saiyan was then eradicated by someone, probably Tien.

Goku clenched his teeth and started to fly faster to the area if he didn't more of his friends would die.!

...

Vegeta was shocked. Nappa had just been killed. By an earthling. When they landed on the planet, he didn't expect much from the species with a BP of 2-10. But this earthling here. His BP jumped 10 times his original power, in a flash. He was approaching his power, and that could not happen.

Tien was standing tall and firm, as he glared at the area where Nappa's died. He had killed him but, the battle was not over yet. He had sensed Goku's ki signature. He was across the world right now, so they would need to buy some time for him, so he could get to the area. Tien then looked at Yamcha and Krillin.

"Guys were not holding back anymore, power up."

They nodded at him and concentrated. Yamcha felt the natural energy around him and started to siphon it into his body. His body grew denser, his skin became rough, his hair turned more rigid. Orange pigmentation formed around his eyes. The wind started to pick up around him and was getting blown back, and the area was shaking. When he opened his eyes, they were golden and had a black horizontal bar in them. "Sage Mode, activate."

Krillin let out a yell as his muscles surged with newfound energy. His eyes lost their pupils and glowed a bright white. His muscles bulged a bit, and his skin turned a bit darker. His incense marks on his forehead glowed white. His bright white aura became a raging inferno of color. "Elemental mode, on."

Piccolo and Gohan were shocked. All 3 of their powers had increased by over 10 times. Combined they should be able to thrash Vegeta. Piccolo though was thinking. When he had met Reno, he said he had already done something before he met him. Could this be the result of his interference?

Vegeta's scouter was beeping with numbers. Then, it exploded after getting too much information. But Vegeta didn't care. These humans, they've managed to do what it took him his whole life to do in one year. This made him angry. But he had no time to act upon it.

The three charged at Vegeta, in different directions. Krillin aimed a punch that was coated in red fire, that Vegeta barely dodged. He was then pulled to Tien's position and was socked in the jaw. Yamcha then ax kicked him with the force of an exploding moon, sending him into the ground creating a deep crevice.

They didn't let up. Forming a triangle position with his hands, Tien charges his energy. Energy cannons form on his palms. Yamcha aims his hands down at the crevice. He draws natural energy into his attack, enhancing it. And Krillin goes into the Kamehameha stance. Thunder booms as the sky turn black, following the element he is using.

"ASURA TRI-BEAM!"

"SAGE ART: KI BURST!"

"STORM STYLE: BLACK KAMEHAMEHA!"

A triangle-shaped green beam appears out of Tien's hand impacting the ground. Yamcha sends out a beam as bright as the sun, which flattens the ground beneath him. Krillin forms a black sphere with a white light in it and sends it out at the crevice.

An explosion the size of a small city forms, with the power of 3 million megatons of force. Piccolo grabs on to Gohan and holds him close to his body, as they are blown back by the sheer force of the hurricane-level winds.

When the explosion clears, a crater half a mile deep is shown. Vegeta is in the middle of it, heavily damaged. His armor is cracked and shattered in areas, exposing the jumpsuit underneath. The blue jumpsuit has large rips and tears everywhere. His exposed skin is bleeding profusely. His forehead is bleeding. His tail is moving weakly.

Vegeta stands up slowly. His body is wracked with pain. But he doesn't feel any of that. All he feels is the rage. How dare these humans to damage him, the prince of the great Saiyan race, so profusely. He will kill them all! He has to use that form. He searches for the moon, but can not find it.

Screaming, he says, "So you destroyed the moon, huh?! No matter it won't stop me!"

Piccolo watches from afar. He watches a shivering Gohan behind him and knows what is about to happen.

"Gohan, close your eyes! Now!"

Confused, Gohan obliges, closing his eyes. Piccolo knows his power is very little now. He probably won't stop Vegeta from transforming, but he will stop Gohan from transforming himself. He charges a special beam cannon.

Vegeta forms a small ki ball and launches it into the sky. The humans fly back thinking it is an attack, but the ball just stays there and starts emitting a bright light. Vegeta grins.

"You're all going to die."

He looks up at the ball and becomes still. His body starts to quake and he grabs his head. He starts to bulk up and slowly grows in height. His tail becomes larger, and brown fur starts to form over his body. His face turns more monkey-like. Vegeta look's up and his glow red with malice. He stops growing, and he is the size of the tallest building that was in East city. He is a wide as it too. his clothes stretch per the size change. He grows sharp teeth, and a guttural roar comes from his mouth. He is a Great Ape!

The ki ball dissipates due to a lack of an energy source powering it.

Vegeta speaks, a deep beastly sound, "Time to die."

With reflexes faster than one would assume due to his appearance, Vegeta grabs Tien from the sky. He begins to squeeze.

Yamcha and Krillin scream, "Tien, no!"

Piccolo grits his teeth in anger and horror as he continues to charge his attack. Gohan opens him to bear witness to the horrible scene in front of him.

Vegeta then squeezes again, and like a grape, Tien's upper body burst with a spray of blood and bones. In Vegeta's giant hand his lower body goes limp.

Vegeta tosses the corpse away like its trash, and it lands harshly on the ground. Gohan looks on in fear and disgust and vomits across the ground. Piccolo closes his eyes sadly but continues to charge his attack.

Krillin is shocked and is trying to form words but nothing comes out. Yamcha is shaking in rage.

'Tien, first Chiaotzu and now you! Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to win, no deaths! I can't stand this. No more, NO MORE!'

Like a damn being burst, power erupts from Yamcha. A bright light appears, and when it clears Yamcha is in his Six Paths Sage Mode.

The whites of his eyes are black, and his golden eyes bore a hole into the Great Ape. His Truth Seeker orbs are shaking erratically behind him, from his rage.

In a burst of movement, the force of which almost blows back Krillin, he uppercuts Vegeta in his giant chin. He stumbles, taking a step back. Yamcha then combines 5 Truth-Seeker orbs to form a giant baseball bat.

"Batter up!"

He slams the giant black bat into the Great Ape and punts him across the land. He tumbles through trees and rocks before skidding on the ground.

"Home run.", he turns back to Krillin to say something but is slammed by a red energy beam, crashing into Krillin. They hit the ground, and the impact knocks Krillin out temporarily.

Yamcha kips up of the ground and lands on his feet. He charges Vegeta but is fighting a losing battle.

...

Gohan finishes throwing up his lunch. He wiped his mouth and looked up to see Mr. Yamcha fighting Vegeta. He was keeping up with the Ape but was slowly losing ground.

Gohan did not want any more of his father's friends to die. He couldn't watch this anymore. In a boost of confidence and rage, Gohan flew up near the fight. He started to charge his attack.

Yamcha shaped his Truth-Seeker orbs into giant hands and started to grapple with Vegeta. The Great Ape spun around and threw Yamcha, but he floated to stop. The giant hands split back into the black orbs. He dropped his guard for a second, but in that second Vegeta backhanded Yamcha into a faraway rock formation.

He turned around to catch is breath, and saw Gohan. He had his hand over his head, one over the other. A bright yellow orb of energy was pulsating in his palms. He launched the attack while screaming the name of it.

"MASENKO! HA!"

It beamed towards the Ape and impacted his left eye, scarring it. A blackened eyelid closed over the damaged eye, with rivers of blood flowing from the wound.

"Ah, you little bastard!", Vegeta screamed.

He aimed a power beam at the now powerless Gohan, who was shaking in exhaustion. The beam was about to impact him. Gohan resigned himself to death before he saw a shadow cover him. Piccolo had his arms and legs spread out, protecting Gohan. He turned his head to Gohan and smiled. Gohan screamed.

"Mr. Piccolo!"


	8. Brawl

The beam shattered the ground, waking Krillin up with a shock. He blearily rubbed his eye and looked up. His eyes almost popped out of his skull, due to what he saw. Yamcha was fighting the great ape in that Six Paths form. They were even for now, but Yamcha was going to lose. Krillin could tell.

He was about to turn into his Elemental Mode to help Yamcha out, but then Vegeta was hit in the eye by a ki blast. He turned around to see the source and found Gohan's panting form. Vegeta, in a rage, aimed a ki blast at Gohan. Krillin rushed over to save Gohan from getting hit by the beam. But he was too far away. The beam hit him, and white flash appeared. When the light cleared, Gohan was shown to be fine, but Piccolo was not. He was burned and was bleeding profusely.

'Dammit, Piccolo's dead. We don't have the dragon ball anymore!'

He gritted his teeth and with a yell transformed into his Elemental Mode and charged the Great Ape.

...

Piccolo was covered in burns and bruises. But he felt okay. He protected his students. He started falling to the ground. Gohan was in shock, so he did not catch him. Piccolo died with a smile on his face.

Gohan stayed there in the air, with a blank, shocked look on his face.

...

On the Lookout, Kami felt a pain run through his chest. He looked at his hand as it started to turn into dust and flake away.

Popo watched on in horror as his friend for the last 300 years started turning into dust.

Kami smiled at Popo.

"Popo, stay safe.", he said softly, before fully turning into dust and getting blown away by the wind. The only sound that could be heard on the now-empty Lookout was Mr. Popo weeping.

...

Goku landed with a smash, on the ground. He surveyed his surroundings, before noticing the big ass Ape to his left.

On his way here, Goku felt Tien, and Piccolo's ki signatures disappear. Goku felt guilty of those deaths. If only he had been faster.

But this was not the time to dwell on that. Goku powered up to his maximum, but it was not enough. He would have to use the Kaioken. Goku went into a stance and shouted "KAIOKEN!". A bright crimson aura erupted around Goku, giving him a red hue. With a burst, he flew towards Vegeta. He flew right into the Great Ape's spine with a punch and launched it across to Yamcha.

Yamcha was delighted to see Goku alive again but focused. He remembered when Goku turned into a Great Ape as a kid. Bulma had to cut off his tail to get him to transform back. Plan ready, Yamcha yelled at Krillin.

"Krill, prepare your strongest Destructo Disk!"

Krillin nodded and started to focus. He put his hand out and a spinning yellow ki disk appeared above his palm. He grit his teeth and the attack slowly started to turn clear blue. It started to spin faster, and the air around Krillin gained a chill.

Meanwhile, Yamcha commanded his Truth-Seeker orbs to trap Vegeta. The Great Ape held in place by two black halos, restricting his movements. Goku began to attack the beast, so it would stop thrashing around, and sending energy beams. He punched Vegeta in the chest and snout, which caused him to wheeze. Krillen then sent out his attack, aiming it for the base of the tail. He put all his power into the attack, so he fell out of his Elemental Mode.

"ICE STYLE: PIERCING DESTRUCTO DISK!"

The attack cut through Vegeta's tail cleanly and froze the wound before it could bleed. Vegeta roared in pain before reverting to his humanoid form. He thrashed in his smaller restraints, before falling to the ground as Yamcha recalled the black orbs. Goku's Kaioken dissipated.

Yamcha stood strong, before coughing up blood and falling to his knees and returning to his base form. Krillin and Goku ran up to him and checked on him. A sound alerted their attention. Vegeta was hovering in the sky.

Vegeta began to laugh, "You think this is enough. you are weak! You're nothing compared to me!", he screamed with spittle flying out his mouth. He raised his hands and bent his knees. A bright purple energy sphere appeared in his hands.

"GALICK GUN, FIRE!"

The sphere erupted into a giant purple beam and headed towards the Turtle School students.

Goku got into a stance and a blue beam formed between his palms. He let out the beam and screamed.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

A smaller blue beam impacted the bigger purple one and slowed its descent. Goku gritted his teeth and let out a yell as he pushed his body to the limit, but he was losing. He heard two yells on his sides, Yamcha and Krillin sent out their own Kamehameha's. They combined with Goku's and matched Vegeta's beam, clashing with it.

"MASENKO! HA!"

A bright yellow beam was sent out from above and combined with the blue beam making a huge green beam that was nearing Vegeta's position. It stopped just before his position. Vegeta gritted his teeth, as veins popped up on his body. Goku then screamed.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 2!"

A bright red aura swirled around Goku and powered the attack. The beam overtook Vegeta and a bright explosion appeared lighting up the sky. The attack launched him back to the broken city. Krillin felt Vegeta's ki diminished to a very low amount. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was shown crawling to his attack pod. Krillin being the least damaged flew over to Vegeta and started to charge a ki attack. Goku seeing this, yelled at Krillin.

"Krillin, don't!"

Krillin looked at Goku in disbelief.

"Goku, are you serious, he killed our friends! Don't you care!" Krillin shouted in anger.

"I do Krillin, but if you kill him that makes you no better than him!" Goku shouted firmly.

Krillin grit his teeth and hind and twitched, but after a minute he stopped charging the attack. Vegeta was already slumped in the attack pod. His bloodied face looked up.

"You'll regret this."

The hatch on the pod closed, hissing with smoke. It blasted out of the crater a few seconds after, into space.

…..

PL

Yamcha:140,000(six paths), 14,000(sage mode),

1,400(base).

Krillin:1,450(base), 14,500(Elemental mode)

Goku:8,000(base) 16,000(Kaioken x2)

Gohan:1,100

Vegeta: 16,000(base;weakened), 160,000(Great Ape).


	9. Recovery

After Vegeta had left the area, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Master Roshi showed up. Chi-Chi immediately headed to Gohan and started to frett on him, while screaming on Goku. Goku just laughed it off.

Krillen and Yamcha were being checked on by Bulma and Master Roshi.

Krillin was the better of the two. Yamcha had a broken arm and a fractured leg. Bulma was crying at his unconscious form, while Master Roshi looked grim. Roshi was staring at the corpses of his enemy's students. Those students could have been his own if they had made a mistake. It was a harrowing thought.

After getting a stretcher for Yamcha and Goku since they were both in critical condition. Goku was in critical condition because he used up all his energy and the Kaioken destroyed his muscles. They were taken to the West city hospital and were immediately taken for emergency care. Other doctors came to the aid of Gohan and Krillin.

After a few hours, Krillin and Gohan were patched up and were in Goku and Yamcha's room to talk about their game plan.

"We can't revive Tien and Chiaotzu, because of Piccolo's death. If only there were another set of dragon balls?" Krillen mused to himself.

He was interrupted by Goku's screaming as the doctor tried to inject him with a needle.

"No! I hate needles! Get it away from me, Chi-Chi!?

In response, Chi-Chi held Goku down.

"Chi-Chi, how could you!"

Krillin had a faint smirk on his face. Same old Goku, huh. The needle was injected, and Goku looked like he died for a second. After that fiasco, Gohan decided to mention something important.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Gohan?", Yamcha responded from his bed.

"When Mr. Piccolo was fighting that Nappa guy, he called him a Namekian. Is that what his race is called?"

A voice from the window was heard, "Very astute, young Gohan."

Everyone turned their heads to the window to see Mr. Popo floating on his magic carpet.

He started to speak once more.

"Yes, that was the name of Kami's race. I always found it strange how Kami created the dragon balls with no instruction. But maybe all of his race knows how to make them. Maybe they have their own set of dragon balls."

Bulma was quick to ask, "But how will we get to Kami's home planet? The Saiyans pod was destroyed so we have no mode of transportation."

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Bulma climbed on Popo's carpet and in a flash, it was gone.

...

In a span of a second, they were there. Bulma steadied herself before looking around. In front of her, was a massive alien spaceship. Bulma looked in awe but noticed it was kind of old.

"Hey, . Isn't Kami's spaceship kind of old?"

"Well, it is 300 hundred years old."

Shaking her head, Bulma threw a capsule at the spaceship, capturing it inside the small device. getting back on the carpet, they flew back to the hospital.

...

1 Month Later...

In the last one month, Gohan and Krillin had been approved to be taken out of the hospital. Goku and Yamcha had to wait for the Sensu beans. They had started training, much to Chi-Chi's displeasure. She wanted Gohan to stay home and become a scholar, but he put his foot down and announced that he was going to Namek.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs analyzed the old spaceship and improved tenfold on it. Due to this, they could build another spaceship for Goku and Yamcha, so they could get to Namek themselves. Dr. Briefs had even installed a gravity chamber for both of them.

Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma were going first to Namek, so they could scout the dragon balls, and Goku and Yamcha were coming afterward for backup.

The launch was located behind Capsule Corporation. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma were saying their goodbyes to everyone. Gohan promised his mother that he would be safe. The door then closed and after a few tests, the ship blasted into the air.

….

I'll be giving the humans their form of a zenkai. It won't be huge like the Saiyans. At most, it would be a 2-5 times multiplier.


	10. Arrival

Bulma, Krilin, and Gohan have been in space for about a week. According to the coordinates, planet Namek was somewhere between Mars and Jupiter. So a traveling over a million light-years in just a week wasn't all that bad.

Inside the ship, Gohan was seen reading a textbook on human biology. His appearance has changed somewhat. His hair was in a bowl cut, but other than that he was the same. Krillin was doing pull-ups in the corner, while Bulma was piloting the ship.

On the screen, a blip began to appear flickering. Bulma called the others over, and she headed in that direction. Putting the ship on autopilot, Bulma told everyone to get ready. Krillin tightened his shoes and belt and sat down to calm his jittering nerves. Gohan put his books away and changed into his gi.

They landed on the ground, and the latch opened. Bulma stepped out in a yellow jacket and brown pants, with Krillin and Gohan. The planet was wide open to them.

The grass was a bright blue, over brown dirt. The sky was varying shades of green, staying always bright due to the two suns. The water was a mix of blue and green. The trees had circular bushels of leaves. All in all, planet Namek was an exotic beauty.

Bulma took out her dragon radar and turned it on. It beeped and dots on the screen started to appear. These were the locations of the Namekian dragon balls.

Bulma looked confused. "According to my radar, two of the dragon balls are in the same location. But they're supposed to be spread out? That must mean...?"

"Someone is searching for them," answered Gohan

"If that's true then Bulma has to find somewhere to hide.", Krillin said.

Bulma nodded and returned the spaceship with a capsule. Krillin picked her up, and the three flew in search of a hiding spot.

...

Vegeta awoke floating inside a healing chamber in a PTO ship. He was submerged in a pale green liquid and had a breathing apparatus over his nose and mouth.

The door in the room opened at a doctor stepped inside. He had a bird-like face and was wearing a lab coat, which contrasted against his yellow skin. He went over to a machine and pressed a red button. The water inside was drained, leaving Vegeta standing wet and naked inside the empty pod. Hot air suddenly came from a vent, drying him off.

He stepped outside, and the doctor handed him his usual attire. His balance was slightly off due to the loss of his tail, so he kept stumbling. He put on his clothes and was about to leave the room before the voice of the doctor stopped him.

"Vegeta, Lord Frieza has informed all P.T.O. members that he has left for a planet named Namek, for some objects known as 'Dragon Balls'."

Faster than the bird-like being could see he was lifted off the ground by the scruff of his shirt and was slammed against the wall. Vegeta's snarling face was made apparent to him.

"How does he know of the Dragon balls!"

The doctor was quick to answer, "H-He h-had heard about them over Scouter coms a little over a year ago."

Vegeta cursed. How could he be so stupid! He had left the Universal Communications feature on when Nappa and himself were informed of the balls' existence. Now Frieza would use his wish for immortality.

He threw the shaking doctor to the side and rushed out of the room. He went to the travel station of the ship and activated one of the attack pods. He inputted the coordinates of the planet and closed the hatch of the ship. It blasted off into space a few seconds later.

...

On earth, Yamcha and Goku were still in the hospital. To pass the time they were playing a game of I Spy. Yamcha started.

"I spy something... gray."

Goku scratched his head, before replying, "Uh, the floor?"

Before Yamcha could answer, the door was forcibly barged open. The doctors rushed to stop the person, but he easily pushed them back. Goku and Yamcha were treated to the site of Yajarobe walking through people like they were air.

After pushing the doctors away, Yajarobe went to the two.

"Korin pulled all the stops for you two. There are 200 Sensu beans in this bag."

He put the full bag down on the table and handed Goku and Yamcha two extra Sensu beans. they popped the beans into their mouths and swallowed. A second passed before the two overflowed with power, destroying the hospital equipment around them. Their auras flickered a bright silver before fading.

They both got up as Goku started to laugh and Yamcha smirked. Much to the doctor's shock, they both flexed, and their casts and bandages broke off. After running to the hospital showers, and putting their clothes on, they flew out of their window. Yesterday the two were informed by Dr. Briefs that he had finished building the spaceship.

They landed in front of Capsule Corporation and walked inside. They saw Dr. Briefs issuing out orders for a project. He turned to them and started to walk to the ship. He started explaining the ship to them.

"I installed some new features, to aid you in your journey. Inside the ship, there is a training room, enough food to last you a year, or a month in your case Goku, and an autopilot feature. The training room has a gravity feature I installed after hearing Krillin's recount of his training on the Lookout. The gravity can go up to a max of 100g's."

They nodded at him and climbed on the ship. The door closed automatically, and the two looked at the inside of the ship. It had a metal tiled floor and a circular interior. There was a door leading to the training room. Over the monitor, the countdown started. The two quickly took seats and strapped their belts. The ship lifted off and blasted into the sky.

…

PL:

Krillin: 6,400

Gohan: 2,300

Goku: 13,000

Yamcha: 9,600

Vegeta: 24,000

Yamcha's power level is high because he was mainly fighting Vegeta before Goku came and helped, hence why he got a bigger Zenkai than Krillin.


	11. Emperor

Vegeta crash-landed onto the blue-grass of Namek. His pod was steaming before it acclimated to Namek's cooler air. The latch opened with a hiss, and Vegeta stepped out. He observed his surroundings.

'Keh, I seem to have landed near a Frieza outpost. This confirms the freak is on this lowly planet.'

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of two boots hitting the ground. Vegeta turned and saw an unwelcome sight. It was Cui, his superior in the P.T.O. He had always bragged about his "high" power level, but Vegeta would upturn that notion.

"Well, if it isn't Vegeta", his frog-like face sneered, "I heard you lost to some weaklings on earth. You must be even more monkey garbage than I thought. Really? To lose to power levels of a thousand? Eh but it is expected, you are Saiyan trash."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "If you fought them, you wouldn't even be alive!"

An unpleasant look crossed over Cui's face.

"How dare you!", he screamed and charged at Vegeta. He smirked and vanished. He appeared underneath Cui and landed a vicious uppercut in his abdomen. Cui's back stretched out, as the outline of Vegeta's fist formed. He wheezed.

"H-how, you're s-supposed to have a power level of 18,000?!"

"Check again."

Vegeta launched him into the sky and made a shooting symbol with his hand. A light ball of ki shot out of his hand and made a hole in Cui's stomach. His scouter flashed with numbers.

"1-19,000, 20,000, 21,000, 22,000. 23,000, 24,000, what the hell! 25,0-"

With a bang, and a purple explosion, Cui exploded and bits and pieces of him flew down. Vegeta grinned. He then went to the nearest Namekian village.

...

After flying for a while, Krillin found a suitable cave for Bulma to hide in for the time being. When they got inside, Bulma threw a capsule, and a pink house reminiscent of Roshi's appeared inside the cave. Bulma gave them the dragon radar and went inside. After hiding the cave's entrance with rocks and trees, they flew off.

Krillin suggested they go to the area with two dragon balls to see who was collecting them. Gohan agreed. They flew across the planet and reached a burning village. They saw three Namekians, and adult and two children. The adult one was holding a huge dragon ball. They were confronted by three men.

One was tall and had green skin with dark spots on them. He had an effeminate face with luscious sea blue hair. He had an impressive musculature and was wearing the standard P.T.O. top armor, with black spandex shorts. A scouter was on his face. His name was Zarbon.

The other had pink rough skin and a bulbous body. A scouter was on his face. His ugly features were increased by the sick smile on his face. His face and body were fatty, and he was wearing the same things that Zarbon was. His name was Dodoria.

The last being was peculiar. He was wearing the same armor and shorts, but smaller. He was barely 4 feet and 3 inches in height and his head was large compared to the rest of his body. His features were aristocratic and his head had two black horns sprouting out of it. A scouter was on his face. His body color was a mix of purple's pinks and whites, all separated by black lines. He was seated in a large comfortable floating chair, and his tail was hanging out of the seat. He was the self-proclaimed emperor of the universe, Lord Frieza. With a shrill voice, he spoke.

"Now, this doesn't have to be hard. You... Namekians was it? Yes, you Namekians can just hand over the dragon ball and we'll just be on our merry way."

The adult Namek spoke, "What are your intentions with our sacred orbs!"

"Oh, nothing special just immortality."

"Than never!"

Frieza sighed mockingly, "Oh well, the hard way it is then! Dodoria!"

"Yes, sire."

Dodoria blitzed off and attacked the Namekians, but before he could he was stopped by a kick to the face. It sent him back, but with no real damage. Three young and fit Namekians were in front of the adult and his children.

"Stay back, Elder Moori, we will deal with these filth's.", he said.

Dodoria looked bored and just shot out three powerful ki waves at them, incinerating them.

'Shit', Moori thought to himself. Then he noticed the Scouters. 'Those machines must be how they sense our sacred orbs! I must destroy them!'

With a speed that surpassed his age, he shot three pi-point ki blasts at their Scouters. They blew up in a cloud of smoke making the men flinch. With rage on his face, Frieza made a signal to Zarbon. Nodding, he vanished and reappeared in front of Moori. Zarbon snapped his neck and then shot a ki blast at the youngest child, burning him alive. All that was left was the older child, shaking in fear and horror.

...

Krillin and Gohan watched with horror. Krillin was angry but stayed calm to get the element of surprise. Gohan, on the other hand, was shaking in rage, and his power spiked. He blasted off tearing the ground around him. Krillin slapped himself on the face and followed him.

Zarbon was about to kill the Namekian child before Gohan roundhouse kicked him into a house, breaking its structure. Krillin appeared behind him and snatched up the lone dragon ball and the child. He and Gohan blasted out of the area.

"Dodoria?", Frieza said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes my lord.", Dodoria stated nervously.

"Why in the hell are you still standing here." Frieza tilted his head slowly in Dodoria's direction.

"Um, well, you see..."

"GET MOVING YOU FAT BASTARD!", Frieza shrieked.

Sweating, Dodoria just nodded and chased after Gohan and Krillin. Frieza looked on with a deep-seated frown on his face.

'Who were they?', he thought to himself.

….

PL:

Dodoria; 22,000

Zarbon: 28,000

Krillin: 7,400

Gohan(Rage boost): 12,300

Vegeta: 25,000

Cui: 18,500

Frieza(Heavily suppressed): 100,000

I'm buffing Frieza up a bit for the story purposes.

The potential unlock boost will be around 6.67 times the base power.


	12. Chase

Goku and Yamcha sat up as soon as the indication was given on the computer that they could stand up. Goku wanted to go for the training room right away, and Yamcha had no objections.

They reached the wall to the room, and it slid open for them. Inside a pristine circular room had shiny tiles on the floor, and a machine in the middle of the room which connected to the ceiling.

"That must be how we operate to the machine.", Yamcha said as pointed to the machine. Goku smiled and rushed to the machine.

"King Kai's planet had a gravity of 10 times, so we should start there!"

Yamcha gained a panicked look on his face.

"Wait, Goku don't you think we should start slow!"

But Goku had already set the gravity to 10 times with a simple voice command. The room became denser, as Goku's body became a bit tense, but remained the same. Yamcha, on the other hand, almost fell to the ground, but stayed standing while shaking. Yamcha closed his eyes and took a breath before standing stiffly.

"G-Goku, reduce the gravity to 5 times."

Goku after seeing Yamcha's face quickly complied. The gravity lessened to a more manageable density, and Yamcha relaxed a bit.

"Okay, I'll control the Gravity."

Goku sheepishly scratched his hair and nodded.

"Now, lets fight."

Goku had an ear to ear grin and charged at Yamcha.

...

On planet Namek, Krillin stopped flying. Gohan stopped next to him, the Namekian boy on his back and the dragon ball in his hands. Gohan looked at him confused and harried.

"Krillin, what are you doing! We have to go, or else that pink guy is going to get us!"

Krillin shook his head," Gohan, it's fine. I can easily beat that guy, I just need to ask questions. Go to Bulma and ask her what to do." Gohan hesitantly nodded and flew away. Krillin turned around and waited for the pink man to catch up.

When Dodoria arrived, he saw the lone earthling in his sights.

"Baldy, you've caused a lot of trouble for Lord Frieza so don't expect to be left alive. Tell me where the dragon ball is, or I'll beat it out of you."

Dodoria then rapidly moved to Krillin's position. He threw a swift jab with the force of a freight train at the human. Just as it was about to connect, it was suddenly caught.

Dodoria's hand was moved and was met with a glowing white glare. Krillin suddenly twisted and Dodoria's arm snapped, as his bones In his forearm were ground to dust. Dodoria howled in pain, before Krillin kicked him in his left kneecap, snapping it and launching him back.

Dodoria impacted the landscape and vomited purple blood. He looked up to see Krillin in rainbow aura touching down on the land. Dodoria trembled in fear. Krillin walked with a slow gait towards him. When he got there, Krillin bent down and picked him up by his neck.

"Now tell me, who are you working for?", Krillin drawled.

Dodoria masked his fear, with fake arrogance and said," I ain't telling you shit, you short bastard!"

Krillin merely frowned and put his other hand on Dodoria's face. He looked confused before Krillin started heating his hand. Dodoria's face started to steam, as Krillin's hand glowed red-hot. He started to scream bloody murder before Krillin took his hand off his face.

There was a black handprint on his face as blood started to flow from the wound. Krillin put his face close to Dodoria's as he narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me, who he is.", he said in a deadly whisper.

Dodoria started to scramble for words. "H-his name is F-Frieza, and he's looking for the dragon balls to wish for immortality."

"How does he know of the dragon balls?"

"He heard of it from a Scouter transmission from a planet named earth." Krillin frowned at this.

Then with no hesitation, he put his hand on Dodoria's head. With quick action, Krillin channeled the lightning element and fried Dodoria's brain. When the body went limp, he threw it into the ocean. It sank to the bottom of the sea.

Krillin sighed and turned back into his base form. Looking at the water once more, he flew off into the distance heading to his friend's position.

…..

PL:

Krillin (Elemental mode): 74,000

Dodoria: 22,000

Goku: 13,600

Yamcha: 10,200

Goku and Yamcha's powers are slowly rising. Yamcha was at 9,800 so he goes to at least 10,200

and Goku gets a similar boost, albeit lesser since he trained on higher gravity on King Kai's planet.


End file.
